


Let's go back to the start.

by mangelak0s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s





	1. Chapter 1

Sam despertó en un lugar al que no recordaba haber llegado. 

No sabía dónde estaba, pero sentía música muy fuerte retumbando en su cabeza.

Al principio pensó que había ido a algún bar con Dean, había tomado de más y se había desmayado quizás en la barra. Pero no. Eso no iba con él. No recordaba siquiera la última vez que se había embriagado.

Empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba en un bar. Pero no había nadie más.

Puso atención a la letra de la canción e intentó recordar su nombre.  

–“Heat of the Moment” –Dijo para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a buscar a Dean por alrededor. Por su mente pasó la vez cuando el Trickster le hizo ver cómo su hermano moría de muchas maneras diferentes y eso logró que se enojara. Pensó que eso pasaría de nuevo, pero no encontró a su hermano por ninguna parte.

–¿Buscas a la ardilla, Samantha? –Escuchó un aleteo tras él y al darse vuelta se encontró con Gabriel.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Tomó al arcángel de la muñeca en un gesto amenazante, pero el mayor ni se inmutó.

–Eeeeeh... ¿En un bar? Pensé que era obvio. –Se soltó del agarre mientras sonreía y se sentó para luego indicarle que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.   
Le obedeció. Pensó que si le seguía el juego saldría más rápido de ahí.

–Entonces, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? –Gabriel le acercó una cerveza mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y le ofrecía. Sam hizo un gesto desaprobando lo que comía y se acercó la cerveza a los labios. –Porque dudo que sea para "pasar el rato". Sino, simplemente hubieras llamado. 

–En primer lugar, sabes que me hubieses ignorado. Y... Pues... Como sabes, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, y como sé que siempre escapas en tus sueños o nunca te encuentro solo, preferí robarte un tiempo... Mientras duermen. –Dijo lo último mientras terminaba el chocolate y sacaba una paleta.

–Primero, si quieres hablar conmigo, deja de comer esas cosas. Te hacen mal.

–Awww, ¿el pequeño alce está preocupado por mí? Pero da igual. Soy un arcángel, ¿recuerdas?

–No, solo que no me gusta ver tantos dulces juntos. Me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida. 

Gabriel hizo un puchero para luego hacer aparecer una ensalada frente a Sam.

–Si vamos a hablar no quiero que estés de malhumor –Le guiñó un ojo y apuntó hacia la ensalada para que la probara– No le puse nada, no te preocupes –Empezó a reír y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír por el chiste tan malo que había dicho.

–Gracias... Supongo. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hablar? 

–De aquello de lo que siempre te escapas. Cómo les llaman... Mmm... –Hizo una pose de estar “pensando” y sonrió. –Ah, si. Sentimientos. –Tiró el envoltorio de un nuevo dulce lejos y miró a Sam a los ojos– Deberías hacerte responsable de los míos, ¿sabes? Porque tengo prohibido sentir. Y lo que siento por ti aún así está ahí. Y es tu culpa.

–¿Y por qué debería yo ser responsable de eso? –Hizo una pausa repasando las palabras que había dicho Gabriel– ¿Y qué clase de "sentimientos" tienes por mí? –Preguntó, dándole un largo sorbo a su cerveza mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Si bien algunas veces habían pasado algo de tiempo juntos como "amigos", Gabriel había llegado a experimentar cosas que nunca antes había sentido, por él. Después de mucho tiempo intentando ponerle nombre a eso que sentía, decidió preguntarle directamente a Sam. No le dijo nombres ni el por qué de la pregunta, solo le dio un caso hipotético de una pareja hipotética. Aunque... Quizás estaba de más nombrar a uno de ellos Gabriel... Y que dijera que era algo que le pasó...   
Pero daba igual. 

Sam lo miró raro y le dijo que eso era amor. 

Luego de eso intentó muchas veces hablar sobre los sentimientos de Sam, pero siempre lograba escapar de eso. Excepto que ahora no tendría escapatoria alguna posible, ya que él mismo había creado ese mundo en donde se encontraban.

–Creo que bien sabes por qué es tu culpa. –Sam tenía cara de no entender nada así que decidió ir directo al grano –Cada vez que tienes la oportunidad, me coqueteas. Me pasas un brazo por encima de mis hombros porque así estás “más cómodo.” Siempre que como un dulce delante de ti me miras con cara de reproche, y eso no lo haces con Dean, porque lo he visto. Me obligas a comer sano aunque sea un maldito arcángel. Y no me puedes decir que es simplemente amistad, porque cuando Cas come kilos de miel o diez hamburguesas en cinco minutos no le dices nada. Cuando estás cerca de mi, tu corazón late más rápido. Eso también lo he comprobado. Y cuando te dije que creía que estaba enamorado, tu cara de dolor me lo dijo todo.–

–¿Crees que yo estoy enamorado de ti? –Preguntó tartamudeando mientras se ponía de pie y se terminaba su cerveza. 

–No. No lo creo. Estoy seguro.

Sam nunca se había parado a pensar en qué es lo que sentía por él, ni tampoco que le gustaran los hombres. No es que tuviera algún problema con ello ni nada, era muy abierto a ese tema, pero... ¿Que estuviera enamorado de Gabriel? Imposible. Solo le tenía mucho afecto por ser prácticamente su mejor amigo.

–No... Estás malinterpretando las cosas.

–¿O tal vez tú no te quieres dar cuenta? 

Gabriel se había puesto de pie junto a Sam esperando una respuesta.

–A ver, en primer lugar, no me gustan los hombres. 

Estuvo dispuesto a irse de allí pero el mayor lo agarró de la camisa y no lo dejó apartarse.

–No dije eso. Solo dije que YO te gustaba. Además, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero soy un ángel. No tenemos sexo definido, nuestro recipiente sí. 

–Eres solo un amigo, ¿si? No me gustas. No estoy enamorado de ti.

–¿No? ¡Pero si eres más notorio que Cassie cuando está con Dean! –Dijo divertido.– Mientras más rápido afrontes tus sentimientos mejor, Sammy.

–¡No me digas Sammy, joder! –Hablar de sus sentimientos lo ponía más delicado. Hablar sobre amor lo ponía prácticamente histérico. Todas las mujeres a las que había amado las había dejado o habían muerto. Y si tenía que verlo morir a él, no lo soportaría. 

–¿Sabes cuánto me costó descubrir qué es lo que siento por ti, Sam? –Lo miró mientras el más alto negaba con la cabeza –Años. Muchos años en los cuales siempre sentí lo mismo hacia ti, es más, ha ido creciendo. Pero no sabía ponerle nombre. Ahora lo sé. Es amor. Estoy enamorado de ti, Sam.

Eso estaba mal. No porque estuviese enamorado, sino que Sam no se podía quedar con él porque sabía que le pasaría algo malo. Aunque no fueran nada, el arcángel antes ya había pasado muchas cosas por salvarlo y no quería que le pasara algo muchísimo peor. Tenía que apartarlo. Aunque le doliera. Era lo mejor para el mayor. 

–Deja de pensar, Sam. Dime algo, joder. Me acabo de declarar y tú te quedas como un idiota ahí parado.

Ahora estaba irritado por la actitud del mayor.

–¿Quieres callarte, por favor?

–No hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

–No te lo diré, porque no es cierto.

–¡Sam, por Dios! ¡Hasta Cas lo sabe! ¡Cas! ¡Ese jodido ángel inocente que ni se da cuenta que tu hermano se queda babeando cuando lo ve!

–Si no te callas ahora no te hablaré más. –Sí. Parecía un niño de cinco años pero en ese momento le daba igual.

–Sam... Yo te amo, ¿sí? Y eso no va a cambiar pero... –Sam no lo dejó terminar y tiró la botella de cerveza que aún tenía en la mano al suelo, haciendo que se rompa en miles de pedazos.

–¡JODER, ALITAS! ¡ME TIENES HARTO CON ESO! ¿Sabes qué? –Se acercó un poco hacia él –Deberías irte y no volver a aparecer en mi vida. Sí. Es una idea perfecta. –Dijo eso y se alejó dándose vuelta. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía ver cómo le rompía el corazón.

–¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres, Sam? ¿Estás seguro? –Gabriel miraba como Sam apretaba los puños. Tenía una mirada de lástima y rota que el otro podía sentir clavándose en su nuca.

El arcángel divertido y lleno de felicidad había desaparecido.

–¿¡Por qué mierda sigo escuchando tu maldita voz!? ¡VETE! 

Un aleteo se escuchó y Sam volteó para ver que estaba solo en el bar.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos y estaba de vuelta en su cama, todo sudoroso. Miró la cama de al lado pero no encontró a Dean.

Se puso de pie y fue al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando se vio en el espejo se tuvo asco por primera vez por haberle hecho eso al que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. Le dio un golpe y vio cómo se rompió. "Seguramente así está su corazón ahora." se dijo antes de desnudarse y meterse a la ducha mientras maldecía.

***

En verdad, nunca había pensado en qué era lo que sentía por Gabriel, pero ya llevaba cinco meses sin verlo y sentía un vacío enorme.

Al final iba a ser verdad que estaba enamorado y él era el único que no se había enterado. Manda huevos.

Habló, bueno, intentó hablar un par de veces con Dean sobre sentimientos, pero no daba resultado y, su hermano lo tomaba como una "acusación" hacia que estaba enamorado de Cas. 

Terminó yendo a casa de Jody.  
Habló con ella y Clarie. No les dijo ningún nombre ni si era hombre o mujer... Aunque, bueno. Les dijo que era un ángel.

No exactamente “chicas, creo que estoy enamorado de un arcángel,” solo le puso un apodo para no revelar más datos, así que no importaba. 

Y, efectivamente, ellas le dijeron que estaba enamorado.

Y que fue un idiota al no darse cuenta antes.


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡JODER, ALITAS! ¡ME TIENES HARTO! ¡DEBERÍAS IRTE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ Y NO VOLVER A APARECER ANTE MI VISTA JAMÁS!_

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Sam? ¿Estás seguro? -Un lastimado Gabriel lo miraba desde lejos, con miedo a acercarse._

_-¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES SIGO ESCUCHANDO TU MALDITA VOZ?! ¡VETE!_

_Un aleteo se escuchó. Sam volteó y se encontraba solo en la habitación del motel._

Despertó sudando y miró hacia todos lados viendo si había alguna señal del arcángel.

Nada.

Ya había pasado casi un año desde aquella pelea y seguía teniendo sueños así. La mayoría eran en diferentes escenarios, pero siempre terminaban igual. 

Todo ese tiempo estuvo rezándole. Sabía que lo escuchaba, pero también que no quería verlo.

Gabriel, por favor, estaba demasiado... ¿enojado? en ese momento. No quise... No quería tratarte así. Ven, por favor.

Gabriel, por el amor de Dios, nunca tienes que tomarte mis enfados en serio... ¿Podrías venir? 

Ya ni me acuerdo del por qué de esa pelea. Fue algo tonto. Yo soy tonto. Un estúpido. Por favor, ven, Gabriel.

Eres un jodido tonto, Gabriel. Nunca pensé que fueras a ser tan importante en mi vida. Tanto que soy capaz de rezar para pedirte esto... Vuelve... Por favor...

Te extraño mucho, Gabriel.

¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta en este tiempo? De que creo que te quiero demasiado, Gabriel. 

¿Sabes qué es lo que más extraño de ti, Gabriel? Tus bromas.  
Cómo extraño tus bromas, joder. Esas cosas tan raras que hacías y que decías que eran bromas. Esas cosas que podrían ser mortales. Las extraño tanto. Como a ti.

Gabriel... Por favor... Vuelve...

Te necesito, Gabriel... Y te quiero. Tanto como no he querido jamás a nadie. Necesito que vuelvas... Necesito tenerte a mi lado de nuevo... Te extraño tanto...

Gabriel... Te amo...

Ya no aguantaba más esa ley del hielo que el otro le estaba haciendo. Pudo pasarlo por alto el primer mes, el segundo y hasta el tercero, pero después de eso empezó a notar una especie de vacío. Ese que solo una persona puede llenar... Una que te hace feliz. 

Por eso llamó a Cas cuando Dean estaba durmiendo en su habitación. 

El moreno apareció frente a él enseguida y Sam le indicó que se sentara. 

–¿Pasa algo, Sam? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dean está bien? –Preguntó al instante. 

–Sí, sí. Solo... Necesitaba pedirte un favor.

–Te escucho.

–Bien... ¿Podrías hablar con Gabriel?

Si le decía que no, sería su muerte. Cas era su última esperanza y esperaba que esta funcionara.

–¿Con Gabriel? ¿Para qué? –Había ladeado un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. 

–Porque... Yo... –Estuvo callado unos segundos pensando si debía decirle la verdad o no. Hasta que decidió que sería lo mejor. –Bien, hace algunos meses, prácticamente eché a Gabriel de mi vida por el enfado del momento, y desde entonces no me ha dado señales de vida. Y... Quería disculparme con él. –Antes de que Cas pudiera decir algo, siguió hablando. –Ya intenté rezarle. Todas las noches, de hecho –Añadió esto último muy bajito– Pero nada. 

–Pues claro, ¿qué quieres que le diga? 

–Si podría ir aquí. –Le entregó un papel donde estaba anotada la dirección y una hora. –Pero no le digas nada sobre mi. Dile que necesitas hablar con él o algo, por favor. 

–Claro, Sam. –Se paró y se escuchó el aleteo por toda la sala. 

***

Un día más tarde, Cas apareció diciéndole que había aceptado y que estaría ahí a la hora.

Sam sonrió.

Lo había invitado a un café pequeño, algo simple pero hermoso, y obviamente llegó una hora antes.

...Y Gabriel también.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? Joder, eso era todo, que metieras a mi hermano en esto. –Gabriel iba a desaparecer, pero Sam tomó su manga y lo acercó a sí mismo.

–Por favor, déjame hablar. Espérame.–

Gabriel suspiró.

–No hay mucho de qué hablar, Samuel, solo me iré y–

–Entonces me saltaré el discurso–, dijo, tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo a él y besarlo.

Gabriel se asustó y... Se alejó.

Lo empujó en un arrebato de miedo y suspiró.

Ya no quería discutir, no quería seguir ignorándolo.

Si no puedes contra ellos... Úneteles.

Enojado, tomó a Samuel de la camisa y lo besó furiosamente.

Lo besó, lo besó y lo besó hasta quedar sin aire.

Cuando se separó, miró a Sam con una pequeña sonrisa más un par de lágrimas.

_–Esto no se termina aquí, Samuel. Gracias por mostrarme lo que en verdad es amar, y que no significa sufrir. Ve con Dean. Iré pronto._

***

Amar a veces puede ser muy doloroso, y obviamente, ese dolor no se va a ir de un día para otro.

Gabriel necesitaba sanar. 

Ahora estaba seguro de que Sam lo amaba, pero aún le faltaban unos días, un tiempo para curarse. 

Pero sería pronto, y sería feliz con su amado.


End file.
